objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi Sing-Along Songs and More!
Luigi Sing-Along Songs and More! is the seventeenth episode of ObjectTales and the fourth sing-along video. This was release prior to Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie. The video was released to boost excitement of the upcoming movie. Plot Mario and Jerry welcomes the viewers to Luigi Sing-Along Songs & More and announces about their first big movie. They want to bring Grover Flashlight out to tell everyone about his staring role as Luigi, but he's afraid to come out of his dressing room due to the fear of being swallowed by a whale, so Mario tells him that before Luigi was swallowed by a whale, he was a famous prophet who brought Neptune's message to his people. After Message From The Lord, Mario compliments Grover and tries to get him out of his dressing room, but Grover claims he's busy and that he's in the bathtub practicing for the big storm scene, to Mario's confusion and Jerry´s jealousy. Jerry expresses his jealousy towards Mario before Mario tells to let go of his anger, to which he does and decides to raid the fridge for cheese curls and root beer, to Mario's confusion. Jerry explains it's the favorite food of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and that they're the stars of the movie. After their song, Jerry tells Grover if he comes out, he has a surprise for him: his giant super-jumbo movie popcorn. Grover asks if he put butter on there, and Jerry goes to do so, but gets it on his gagets instead, making Grover declare the deal off. Jerry then says to Mario that it's time to roll the next song. After the Henry Medley, Jerry tries to get Grover out of his dressing room, but Grover refuses. So Jerry imitates a chicken to Mario and Grover's annoyances, causing Mario to turn off the lights which made Jerry scared. Mario claims they blew a fuse on the movie set. Jerry then expresses his fear of the dark. Mario then tells him if he knew what it was like to be in a belly of the whale, he'd be compassionate towards Grover and reminds him that Luigi was in the whale for three days and cues the next song. After Belly of the Whale, Jerry decides to show Mario his priceless memories from ObjectTales: a piece of chewing gum from Ella... The Lady Who Became Queen, the first Captain Timerpants helmet from Captain Timerpants! And The Goo From Planet Mars!, and a partially-eaten doughnut from Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet. Suddenly, Mario burns into the Captain Timerpants helmet, causing one of its plungers to hit the doughnut, catapulting it on the ground for the Captain Timerpants helmet to smash it. Jerry then states it's $77,000,000, since it's rare. Mario objects and tells Jerry to show mercy. When asked how much, Mario says that mercy is free and that we should show mercy to others since Neptune shows mercy to us. At this, Jerru follows Mario's advice. Mario then asks Jerry to help him get Grover out of his dressing room. Jerry agrees, but asks Mario to help him get the jelly off the floor. After Billy Joe McGuffrey, Jerry offers to help Grover by giving him courage. Mario suggests he slips some under the door, but Jerry has a better idea: to inspire him with courageous heroes from the silver screen. First, he tries to be like Indiana Jones calling himself Indiana Jerry, but that doesn't work. Then he tries to be like James Bond penning himself Jerry Bond, but it doesn't work either. Finally he comes out as Captain Timerpants, but that doesn't work. Mario comes out and comforts him, saying real courage doesn't come from watching movie heroes, but from believing Neptune. After Second Chances, Jerry comes out in a scuba outfit and states that since Grover won't comes out of his dressing room, they're going to take matters into their own hands. When questioned, Jerry states that they'll pick someone else to play Luigi. Jerry, because Luigi spent a lot of time in the water. Mario gets worried, but Roger tells him he's got his speech for the Academy Awards and makes up a speech. Mario cuts him off and tells him that he forgot something Luigi discovered; that it's important to praise Neptune. Jerry tries to defend himself, but discovers that Grover is out of his dressing room. Grcomes out and Mario asks he he's gonna be Luigi after all to which he agrees because he doesn't want Jerry to do it. Mario is then glad that Grover's back, but Jerry wonders if pirates win awards for supporting actors. Mario tells him and the viewers that they'll find out, and Jerry says what'll be like to be whale chow, much to Mario and Grover's confusions ending the episode. Songs * ObjectTales Theme Song * Message From The Lord * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (remixed) * Henry Medley * Belly of the Whale * Billy Joe McGuffrey * Second Chances Trivia * This is the only ObjectTales episode to be released on VHS and not get a DVD release like any of the other videos. However, some scenes on the countertop do appear on Disc 2 of the Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie DVD as bonus features. Additionally, every song on this video except for the Theme Song and Henry Medley also appears on that DVD (without sing-along lyrics on screen), either as a part of the movie itself or a bonus music video on Disc 2. * The Word Entertainment release of the video contained an extended version of the behind-the-scenes featurette of Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie from The Amazing Carnival of Complaining. * This was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie. * This is the only sing along video to have more than one lesson. Some of them have a connection towards the film. * The font and colors used on the sing-along lyrics are the same as in Very Funny Songs!. * Grover Flashlight states he's afraid coming out due to his fear of being swallowed by a whale, despite the fact the songs already show scenes from the film. * The commercial has Chris Rice sing "First Aid in the Fourth Grade", but that verse was never used in the music video. * Many of the props Jerry show were: ** A piece of used chewing gum from Ella... The Lady Who Became Queen. ** The Captain Timerpants mask from Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet, Captain Timerpants! And The Goo From Planet Mars! and the fifth 1998 segment of ObjectTown Values. ** A partially eaten jelly doughnut from Jerry from Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet. * The two heroes Jerry dressed up are Indiana Jones and James Bond. * Jerry's speech is based after Sally Field's speech from 1985 when she won the Oscars for "Places in the Heart". * Incidentally, Jerry dressing up as Indiana Jones became the basis for Pennsylvania Watch. Goofs * Throughout the episode, Mario and Jerry's pupils change.